Chapter 2 (Trout)
Trout is the second chapter in the WLB series, with its main character being Trout.What Lurks Beneath (Trout) The cat on the cover features an older version of Trout, smiling at the reader. Detailed Plot Summary Trout is running after a chicken and shouts "Skua!". Skua jumps from behind a tree and pounces on the chicken and kills it. Trout compliments him on the catch but Skua says that he was only able to catch it thanks to her plan. As they're walking back, Trout comments on how the chicken will be enough to share with Hake and Sturgeon, to which Skua says "perhaps". Trout questions him about it, but Skua responds that it's not his place to say, but after being questioned again, he admits that he thought that he and Trout could just eat the chicken. Trout thinks about it for a bit, but she mentions that it's too much food for just the two of them so it wouldn't be fair, to which Skua remarks to remind him to catch a mouse next time. Trout then notices some mangoes near a tree and picks one up in her mouth. Skua asks her if it's a gift for The Tide and Trout confirms, saying that he'll be so happy. Skua tells her that she spoils him, but Trout mentions that's why she's his favourite. Once they reach the tunnels, Trout asks Skua if he can take the chicken to Hake and Sturgeon while she visits The Tide and walks through one of the tunnels, showing many pictures on the walls. Fangtooth greets her as she reaches the entrance to a cave and Trout asks if Sturgeon assigned her to guard The Tide and she confirms, saying that it's an honor. Trout walks past Fangtooth and gives her a side eye before entering the cave, and she calls out to The Tide, announcing that she has brought a gift. The Tide walks out from a pile of leaves and Trout places the mango in front of him, asking him how he is and if he got lots of gifts, while The Tide is picking off small pieces of the mango. As he continues eating the mango, Trout, disappointed, sees that he's busy and says that they'll talk again soon and she tells Fangtooth to keep up the good work as she exits the cave. The scene cuts to Hake and Sturgeon, talking about an incident that happened by the river, and they're shortly joined by Trout, who Hake greets enthusiastically. Sturgeon says that it was nice of her to join them, and Trout reminds her that she was busy catching their dinner, asking why they didn't eat it yet. Sturgeon replies that some of them have work to do, and Hake adds that they were also waiting for her. Trout remarks that since she's here, they can start eating. Hake stands up to join Trout but Sturgeon remains where she is, commenting about the chicken's small size. Trout agrees and asks if it's a problem, and Sturgeon asks if the chicken was in a flock, but Trout informs her that it was alone. Sturgeon is silent but eventually mentions that it was the first chicken they've seen in a week and asks Trout why she didn't leave it alone, but Trout asks why she should of. As Sturgeon is about to reply, Hake interrupts, telling her to drop it, but she ignores his words and explains to Trout that if there's only a few chickens left, they'll be gone for good soon and asks her what they're going to eat a year from now. Trout admits that she doesn't know but knows what they're eating today, so Sturgeon should thank her. Hake complies, but Sturgeon thanks Trout for "leading them to such a promising future". Frustrated, Trout is about to retort but Hake comes in between them and says that they should just eat already, and while Sturgeon acknowledges this, she remarks that they should eat while they still can. Trout, having had enough of Sturgeon's disapproval, tells her and Hake to enjoy their chicken and begins to walk away. Hake tries to stop her, to no avail, and he glares at Sturgeon as Trout leaves. As she's walking through the tunnels, many of the cats ask her if she's alright, but Trout insists that she's fine. Soon after, Hake follows her into a small cave with a chicken leg in his mouth and talks to her about Sturgeon, with Trout calling her mean, but Hake says that she's just worried. Trout says that it's not Sturgeon's job to worry and Hake agrees, telling her that it's her job to worry, but that she spends most of her time on the hunting grounds and that she needs to take her leader role more seriously. Trout admits that she does want to focus on the problems but doesn't know what to do about it, stating that they can't stop eating. Hake suggests that they could cut back, but that it would hard to monitor the Daisys. Trout expresses that it would be easier if there weren't so many and ponders if she should assign more Enforcers to protect the hunting grounds, but Hake points out that the Daisys are still her subjects and she can't prevent them from hunting, and advises her to have another talk with The Tide. He also mentions that she should keep Skua with her always, but Trout points out that Sturgeon had her Lion-Heart guarding The Tide, but Hake counters her, saying that Sturgeon knows how to defend herself while she doesn't, and Trout eventually agrees to keep Skua close. Trivia * All of the main characters have gotten their markings darkened, this is to show their old age. References and Citations Category:WLB Chapters